1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a control method thereof which enables a user to move a pointer and to select a user interface (UI) object displayed on a screen, by manipulating an input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes an image signal or image data, which is input from the outside or stored therein, through various processing operations and displays an image. The display apparatus may be a television (TV), a monitor, a portable terminal by a display method.
To meet user demand for enjoying various contents through the display apparatus, the display apparatus has evolved from simply providing information as an image provider to performing various operations including providing applications, such as games and a browser to access to the Internet. To that end, a user interface (UI) and a pointer which is used for a user to select a UI object displayed as an icon or text are displayed on a screen. Then, a user may manipulate an input device such as a mouse or a touch pad to move the pointer and select a UI object.
In a display apparatus and a method for moving the pointer in the related art, a speed of moving the pointer by the manipulation of the input device may be manipulated by a user's setting. However, a user may desire to move the pointer faster in a particular area of a screen or move it slower in another area by same movements of the input device. For example, if the pointer is moved at a fixed speed, a user may overlook a UI object which he/she desires to select, in an area where UI objects are crowded, and if the pointer is set to move slower, a user may find it difficult to move the pointer to a long distance even in an area where UI objects are not crowded.